


sweet holiday

by ROSEWAR



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Gaping, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROSEWAR/pseuds/ROSEWAR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started on Valentine's Day, when Shuu demanded they go on a romantic date; by the end of the week, Shuu's constant begging for attention has Rom at wit's end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet holiday

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written porn in a very long time. i'd been wanting to write for this pairing for months, so i'm glad i finally feel confident enough to post something.
> 
> this was inspired by shuuzo's perfume that i desperately want, as well as the song Sweet & Sweet Holiday from Love Live!. ...that's a bit inappropriate, isn't it?

It started on Valentine's Day; Shuuzo-- no, _Shuu_  demanded a romantic date through O-Dailand. Of course Rom indulged him, as he often did when Shuu gave him those irritatingly sweet and imploring eyes and that pouty frown.

Throughout the day, Shuu had been clingy, demanding constant attention, constant kisses, and constant compliments. Granted, it wasn't terribly unusual in itself, and Rom figured it was simply Shuu being rattled with the endeavor of approaching their reconstructing romance.

However, the relentlessness seemed to increase as the week went on. Their jobs kept them reasonably apart, but with the way Shuu began to carry on, it was as if they never saw each other anymore. Rom was fine with the clinginess at first, but a string of texts with mounting desperation that eventually devolved into Shuu _begging_ for him to come over one afternoon was enough to raise some measure of concern.

Rom concedes, giving Shuu an effortless text telling him he'll be at his apartment in a matter of minutes, calm down, shut up, stop blowing up his phone. 

Of course he makes good on his promise. Once Rom arrives at the complex, the receptionist lets Shuu know he's due for a visitor without bothering to give Rom permission to enter the elevator. They're already acquainted very well with each other at this point.

As Rom is carried to the topmost floor, one of the first things he begins to notice is the presence of a pleasant aroma. It's sweet, flowery but appetizing, and somehow familiar. Rom can't place his finger on _why_ it resonates with him, but the scent only becomes more and more heady as he approaches Shuu's floor.

By the time the elevator door slides open to Shuu's suite, the smell is all-consuming and has Rom's skin feeling feverish, his head cloudy with an overwhelming desire to _see_  Shuu. The prospect of touching him begins to creep into his mind, and it's all he can do to steel his nerves so he can at least check on him, perhaps get some answers as to why he's been acting so strange lately. If this strange aroma, which is beginning to agitate Rom, has anything to do with his moodiness lately, he supposes it would explain a few things.

It only takes a few long steps through Shuu's pristine apartment and into the sitting room for everything to come together. Shuu is waiting for him on one of his many couches, noticeably underdressed in little more than a thin shirt and running shorts, curled up tightly, his thick tail wrapped around his ankles. He looks even more flustered and feverish than Rom felt.

Rom curses internally, realizing that it's still winter, and spring is still a few weeks away. This begged other questions, such as how and why Shuu had allowed himself to go into his heat in the first place, but Rom knew he would be getting his answers soon. Judging by the way Shuu relaxes, utterly melts in relief, and greets Rom with a fond, lidded smile makes it apparent that if anything, he _wants_  to tell Rom everything he knows.

Rom stands in front of Shuu, and he manages an irritated frown in spite of the overwhelming desire to grab him and squeeze him hard. Shuu's cheeky, devilish grin doesn't help Rom's mounting annoyance, and he crosses his arms to fight off his instinctive violent urges. Granted, the way he wanted to take his hands and fists to Shuu was different this time, but he still didn't want to give the sly little drama queen the satisfaction of seeing him crumble to his whimsical trickery so easily.

"What took you so long?" Shuu asks, his tone coy as he gives his lashes a few innocuous bats. "You knew I was waiting for you, but you took your sweet time."

Rom snorts, narrowing his eyes down at Shuu. "You've been a moody pain in the ass all week. How was I supposed to know  _this_  is why?"

Shuu's smile softens, turning daft and lovestruck as his tail uncurls from around him. Watching Shuu stare up at him as if Rom was the only thing that mattered in the world at the moment filled him with equal parts affection and hunger.

"You know, Rom," Shuu begins, his voice a mischievous, predatory drawl as he slinks onto the floor, kneeling at Rom's feet. "I didn't take my suppressants this month."

As he inches forward, slow and deliberate, his scent becomes so powerful and pungent that Rom can't fight the urge to take a deep breath, tasting the sweetness on his tongue and feeling himself grow hot and intoxicated by it. Any intention he had of feigning irritation dissipates instantly when Shuu straightens in front of him, the tip of his tail thumping the carpet as he stares up at Rom, longing and desperate, wordlessly pleading.

"I can tell," is all Rom can manage. He tenses up as he does his best not to grab Shuu by his hair, pull him up, and kiss him breathless, but the sharp twitches of his tail give his desire away. "Care to explain why? And don't give me a BS answer, for real."

Shuu gives his glossy lips a quick swipe with his little pink tongue as he trails a hand up the inside of Rom's thigh, his touch firm and decisive.

"Don't know. Just didn't feel like it," he answers noncommittaly as he rubs his hand over the front of Rom's crotch, eyes glittering, obviously enticed. "Is it a problem?"

"I said not to give me your bullshit, right?" Rom asks, tone an unintentionally severe growl. He can't help it; Shuu's charm drives him crazy at it is. Coupling it with the heady aroma of his slick is utterly demolishing Rom's patience and self-control. 

Shuu frowns, the hand between Rom's thighs stilling. "I just wanted to see something for myself. Alright?"

"For real?" Rom's gaze flickers between Shuu's hand over his dick, no doubt feeling for his hardness, and his indignant face.

"I swear," Shuu reassures, his tone playful and sweet as his expression softens in an obvious attempt at charming Rom into believing him.

His smile does terrible things to Rom's resolve, and he ends up reaching down to run a hand through Shuu's bright hair. The softness of it grazing against his rough fingers feels far better than it should.

"So you're gonna tell me what you were looking for, right?" he coaxes, his voice lowering, making it clear the commandingness in his words was only thinly veiled.

Rom makes a noise deep in his throat, a groan of frustration swallowed down by a growl, when Shuu's scent hits him again. For a moment, he imagines him with his legs spread, aching and hard, fingertips dipped between his thighs, wet and messy with his slick.

His dick pulses, throbs in his pants, and he can tell Shuu feels it too because his lips part to suck in a slow breath, his gloss no doubt making his mouth feel cool. A smile pulls at his cheeks when he purses his lips shut as he looks up at Rom.

"I wanted to see what I'd do to you," he answers, his own voice low and soft. "I can tell I'm driving you crazy. You want me too, right?"

"You don't think you'd make any other guy crazy?" Rom gives Shuu's hair a hard squeeze, though his grip eases after he pulls a delighted whimper out of him. "Do you have any idea how damn good you smell?"

Shuu's tail gives a wide wag, his long fur doing nothing to daunt its excited movements. Rom swallows hard; just as he'd imagined, trails of slick are already sliding down his thighs.

"You smell good too, you know," Shuu teases, leaning forward to nuzzle inside Rom's thigh. "I've been holding back since our cute date."

"That's because you didn't take your pills like you're supposed to," Rom growls. This time, he gives Shuu's hair a hard pull, forcing him to look up at his withering stare. "It's your own fault."

"Stop yelling at me," Shuu whines disingenuously. He even glances up to give Rom a sly smile. "I can't believe you're bullying me when I'm like this. You're so mean, Rom."

Rom snorts, gaze hardening, unsympathetic. "I'm not being mean and you know it."

Shuu is unaffected, instead leans forward to press his face into Rom's hip, nuzzling him, mindlessly affectionate.

"I'm choosing you to be my mate for life and want to make you take responsibility, that's all," he says effortlessly, as if he were stating an obvious fact. Rom supposes he is, but it still makes the winding tightness of arousal burning in the pit of his stomach tighten. He knows Shuu's species of Myumon tend to choose their life-partners during this time, and the romanticness of the notion doesn't escape him, but there are far more pressing matters at hand.

"So that's what this is, some crazy-ass plan to get me to spoil you some more?" he asks slowly. Once again, he runs a hand through Shuu's hair, his touch deceptively gentle this time.

Shuu only makes a noise of affirmation, and he sounds far too pleased with himself for Rom's liking.

"Then tell me what you want me to do," Rom demands, a quiet and scratchy growl. "Say it."

Shuu huffs. "You _know_  what I want, so stop picking on me."

"Say it, Shuu," Rom orders again, his tone firmer this time, leaving no room for compromise.

Shuu's thighs are dampened by a fresher set of slick trails, and he squirms visibly as he looks up at Rom, his pleading expression returning.

"Rom," Shuu whimpers, fingers curling around Rom's hips, holding him as he presses his face into Rom's crotch. He mouths at the rough fabric, taking in a deep breath. "Please."

"Should I just leave you here and watch you instead?" Rom asks, the hand in Shuu's hair pulling him in to keep Shuu's face where it is. The thought of Shuu resigned to touching himself, cumming over and over again until he's soaked with slick and trembling and sobbing, never able to find real relief from the overwhelming hot, hypersensitivity plaguing him for the rest of his heat-- it's too much to bear, and Rom groans a curse under his breath for it.

Shuu gives Rom's covered erection a firm nuzzle, his fingertips twitching against his belt, before he looks up at him with a red-cheeked beseeching smile.

"I won't be satisfied until you cum inside me," he says, his touch retreating back down between Rom's thighs as he rocks his hips forward, searching for firmness and friction despite knowing he'd find no such thing.

Rom swallows, watching Shuu drag his fingertips up and down the straining outline of his cock with a reverent but hungry glimmer in his eyes. "Since I can't get pregnant, you'll have to fill me up over and over again."

"So, you just want to lay back while I fuck you all week?" Rom asks, tousling Shuu's hair before giving his head a light shove. The gesture is meant to be more playful than anything.

Shuu frowns before leaning forward to lick a trail up along the underside of Rom's cock. The thick fabric provides barely any pressure, but the sight alone is enough to make Rom shudder.

"I'll work for it, okay?" Shuu pleads, taking the front of Rom's pants into a gentle hold. Once again, he rolls his hips forward, squirming fitfully. "I'll suck your cock, I'll ride you, just--"

Shuu cuts himself off with a frustrated huff. He squirms in discomfort, still feverish and painfully aroused, drenched in his own fluid.

"Rom, you have to. Please?" Shuu continues, repeating his previous motion and licking a long trail up Rom's cock. "Please?"

When Shuu buries his face between Rom's thighs to suck at and mouth his balls, Rom finally loses his composure and gives in to his rougher base instinct. He pull Shuuzo away by his hair, and urges him up until he's standing. The sweet-scented, clear fluid runs down his long, trembling legs. 

Shuu can't keep his hands to himself; he reaches forward, grabbing fistfuls of the lining of Rom's vest, clutching it tight as Rom pulls him up into a rough kiss, mouths wide open, Shuu's tongue licking and tracing the inside of Rom's lips,

Before he pulls away, Rom's hands reach around to grab Shuu's ass, squeezing hard enough to no doubt leave prints. He kneads at them as he speaks, spreading Shuu apart beneath his shorts.

"You're this wet just from begging?" he asks in a low voice as if the question were private. He visibly looks down between them, eyes following the length of Shuu's legs, along the trails of glossy slick.

Shuu nudges Rom's nose with the tip of his own in a bid for his attention. 

"I told you I was waiting, didn't I?" he answers, a little too petulant for a grown (albeit, spoiled and annoying) man.

Rom only snorts in response, his mind too hazy to bother with picking any one scolding reply. Instead, his fingertips press to Shuu's lower belly and nudge him backwards. A quick glance toward the short set of stairs that lead up to the loft of Shuu's bedroom is all it takes for Shuu to understand what Rom wants of him.

Shuu hooks his fingers into Rom's beltloops before walking backwards and taking Rom along with him, desperation and yearning in his expression never wavering, even when he steals sloppy kisses and licks over Rom's lips like a dumb animal. Rom has to steady him with hands on Shuu's tiny waist when he ascends the steps without losing any of his eagerness, but the fumbling journey is worth it when Shuu's bed is in sight.

Rom takes a few long steps before giving Shuu a hard shove. He rids himself of his vest in a few quick movements, and works at his belt as he advances on Shuu, who is scooting into the middle of the bed. As soon as Rom is within reach, Shuu reaches forward to aid him in ridding him of his pants, their fingers bumping and rubbing as Shuu plucks at his button and fly.

The face Shuu makes when he finally frees Rom's erection is enough to make Rom shiver with a hiss from between his teeth. His tail wags beneath him, ears twitching madly in delight, expression excited and relieved, utterly starry-eyed. Without even bothering to pull Rom's pants off any further than his past his thighs, Shuu reaches between them to pump Rom's cock.

"Fuck," Rom curses, squirming out of his pants and kicking them away without Shuu's assistance, before shoving him onto his back with a hand to the middle of his chest. "You're too cute for your own good, you know that?"

Shuu chuckles as if pleased with himself, though his tail's fitful twitching and the way his gaze flickers back down between Rom's legs makes it clear where his mind is.

After all the manhandling and prolonging, Rom supposes he can't blame Shuu all that much at this point, but even so, the difference in their species makes it impossible for Rom to resist antagonizing his prey in curious satisfaction-- feline instincts and all.

It wasn't as if Shuu disliked it, so Rom never thinks twice about it, especially not now with Shuu right where he wants him, wet and hard and delirious with need for him.

Rather than take another hard, visceral kiss, Rom's mouth latches onto the side of Shuu's neck, teeth sinking into the soft flesh without breaking skin, revelling in his scent. He pulls away long enough to yank Shuu's shirt off before diving back down to suck at his neck once more.

Pulling away and sitting on his knees, Rom's tail is bristling and thumping the bed when he pulls Shuu's shorts off with a few quick and rough tugs. Shuu is panting when his legs settle back onto the bed, the cool air making his feverish skin prickle, his knees trying to twitch closed for the promise of even the slightest pressure his thighs could provide. Just as he thought, Shuu was a mess, the inside of his thighs covered in his slick, his cock already collecting beads of precum at its tip.

Rom growls, a guttural noise, before proceeding to mark and bruise Shuu's neck with rough bites and hard sucks. His hands wander up and down his hips, rubbing his pelvis and lower stomach as if to soothe the epicenter of all this violent burning.

"Rom," Shuu keens, clutching the pillow above his head, hips rolling up into Rom's firm touch. Normally, he was as loud as he seemed, but in the back of his mind, Rom remembered that Shuu's breed of Myumon were notoriously loud when they were committed to mating. The prospect excits him further, makes his bites sink deeper into Shuu's skin and his touches firmer.

Rom drags his teeth down to Shuu's clavicle before pulling up just slightly. Shuu's nipples, stiff and pink, catch his attention, and he doesn't bother fighting the urge to duck down and give one of them a long, flat lick.

Shuu whines, squirming, arching to press into Rom's mouth when he closes his mouth around the whetted nub to give it a hard suck. Rom is enthusiastic in sating his fixation, giving long and slow sucks, his thumb pressing into and rubbing circles into Shuu's other nipple.

As predicted, Shuu's gasps and whimpers are loud, his thighs and hips twitching even with such minimal attention. He even curls his fingers in Rom's short hair to squeeze and pull at it, unable to contain himself.

"Rom, please," he begs when Rom comes up to lick his lips. Shuu pushes himself up onto his elbows to catch Rom's gaze. "Don't make me wait anymore."

He takes a few deep breaths, eyes slowly roving over Shuu's flushed skin, eyes lingering between his legs where slick had already dampened the sheets and mattress. There was still so much of Shuu he wanted to bite and bruise and scratch, but Rom couldn't ignore his own pulsing erection; the sight and scent of his apparently designated mate for life was too much, and all Rom can do is sit on his knees and nod mindlessly.

Shuu inhales audibly, and wastes no time getting on his knees, front supported by his elbows, ass in the air and legs spread.

The sight alone has Rom growling once again, and the way Shuu looks over his shoulder at him before flicking his tail away to let it rest to the side, revealing his slick and pliant entrance, make him almot as excited as Shuu has been this entire time.

"Rom," Shuu pleads, wiggling his hips, inching backwards, presenting himself. "Come on."

Rom says nothing in favor of grabbing and squeezing Shuu's ass once again. He spreads him open, the motion alone making Shuu gasp softly, and marvels at how wet and relaxed and ready he is to be filled up.

"Look at you," Rom says in a low voice, chiding, as he moves his touch inward to slide his thumbs into Shuu's asshole. He eases the entrance open slightly, feeling himself throb at the sight of Shuu's gaping entrance. The thought of sliding into him with one rough motion is overwhelming.

"Stop teasing me!" Shuu barks, and he even goes so far as to flick his tail against Rom's face, obviously agitated.

Rom frowns and gives the side of Shuu's ass a light swat, which seemed to excite him more than it should have, because Shuu gasps and squirms, pursing his lips, head tilting back.

Rom makes no mention of it in favor of taking Shuu by the base of his tail to guide him into position. He takes his cock in hand, presses it to Shuu's asshole, and with a sharp inhale, eases himself into him.

Shuu is loud, his moans long as Rom finally settles deep inside of him, their thighs touching. Waiting a few long moments for Shuu to adjust takes all the willpower in the world, but much to Rom's relief, Shuu is quick to begin pushing back in Rom's hold, trying to grind into him.

Rom takes Shuu by his hips before pulling back, only to snap back in roughly. Shuu sucks in a breath, audible and keening, and his noises only escalate when Rom continues. It isn't long until Rom is fucking him, hard and rough, his own groans rivaling Shuu's in loudness.

Shuu is trembling, face pressed into the mattress, fingertips twitching against the sheet with every thrust. Rom can't believe how _perfect_  he looks, completely surrendered to the friction and thickness stroking inside of him, the craving that'd been plaguing him being sated beyond what he'd desired. Rom leans down, folding over him, a hand planted above Shuu's shoulder to keep him in place as his pace quickens.

"Yes, Rom, please," Shuu whimpers from between his clenched teeth, eyes shut tight, his hips moving backwards and meeting Rom's in a barely-kept rhythm. "Don't stop, I want--"

Rom growls from between his teeth, his instincts taking over, and bites the back of Shuu's neck.

"Make me have your kittens," Shuu continues in his pleasure-hazed delirium. "I want to have your kittens, don't stop--"

"You want me to get you pregnant, huh?" Rom mumbles against the slick patch of skin he'd been holding between his teeth. He lets off a breathy laugh when Shuu whimpers a noise of affirmation. "Fucking pervert."

Shuu whines, equal parts amused and desperate. Rom is more than happy to oblige him, biting him hard as he fucks him.

"I haven't even touched you," Rom breathes out when he feels Shuu tighten and tremble beneath him, his orgasm drawing near. He isn't faring much better himself; Shuu wasn't exaggerating when he said his goal was to drive Rom crazy with need as well, and with how hot and hypersensitive he's been feeling since Shuu's scent had hit him, Rom has been aching for relief too.

Shuu says nothing, though the way he glances at Rom from the corner of his eye makes it clear he _wanted_  to say something sharp and arguably witty. Instead, Shuu whines, loud and high-pitched, biting his lip as his rocking back against Rom's cock becomes erratic, devoid of any deliberation.

Rom curses under his breath, fangs digging into the nape of Shuu's neck, and that's when Shuu shouts, over and over as his body tightens and convulses around Rom's dick, his long-sought orgasm hitting him with the intensity he'd been longing for. He cums hard, thigh trembling, twitching and tensing with every pulse.   
    
Despite being nearly sated for the time being, there was still one more thing Shuu wanted. His body was still yearning for Rom to fill him up, just like he'd begged. Shuu doesn't still completely, rocking back againt Rom half-heartedly.

Rom's pace becomes erratic as well, and soon after he's cumming too, cursing and groaning as his nails dig into Shuu' bony hips, his teeth threatening to break skin as he holds him in place. 

They linger in place for a long while, taking in lungfuls of air, waiting for the tremors to finally pass. Before long, Shuu squirms forward slightly, urging Rom out of him. and sighs contentedly when Rom obliges. If Rom hadn't just given into such an intense orgasm, the sight of slick and cum dripping out of Shuu's asshole would have stirred him back to life.

"Feel better?" Rom chides as he gives the small of Shuu's back a light stroke. He sidles onto his back, boneless and weary, eyes shut gently as he continues trying to catch his breath.

Shuu is far more graceful and deliberate when he settles at Rom's side, cuddling up to him, face pressed into the hard plane of his chest. Shuu's tail curls around the both of them, the thick fur cool and soft against their still-feverish skin.

He makes a noise of affirmation. "Thank you, sweetie," he says, tone playful.

Rom scoffs, giving Shuu's forehead a hard nudge with his chin. "If you want my attention, you don't have to pull crap like this."

"It's not like you didn't like it," Shuu mumbles smartly. He throws his arm around Rom's chest and gives him a long, hard nuzzle.

"I mean it," Rom urges. "You know that, right?"

"Can we talk about this later?" Shuu huffs, frowning for a moment before softening his expression, his own eyes sliding shut. "Right now, I just want all your attention."

With a snort, Rom wraps an arm around Shuu's shoulder to draw him in as closely as possible before ducking down to nuzzle him between his ears.  
   
"Fine," he says. "I'm all yours."


End file.
